User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Zathos, the Blade Hunter
Melee, Assassin, Stealth *Health: 435 (+65) *Attack Damage: 62 (+2.5) *Health Regen: 6 (+0.8) *Attack speed: 0.720 (+3%) *Armor: 20 (+3.8) *Magic Resist: 25 (+3.10) *Range: 120 *Movement Speed: 315 Lore: Zath Oswin was once a powerful Demacian soldier trained to terrifying extremes. He was a noble man who would fight in the name of Demacia and freedom. He was honored, respected and he lived for the victory of battle. But there was one thing in his life he never got - honor from the King, Jarvan Lightshield III himself. This was the only thing he craved for the most in each of his battles. If ever he was honored and promoted, He would make his family proud. Other than that, he also wants a power to be able to save his ill daughter from dying. On a fair day in the midst of the morning sun, He set out on a mission with his fellow Demacian soldiers. The mission was to defeat a strange creature lurking in the slums of Demacia, and to slay it before it reaches the villages. Zath himself had no idea what the creature is, but he wanted the honor of the king. Just as he was about to give orders to his comrades, a huge destructive blast of fire came at them. The creature they were looking for had finally appeared, it was vicious - it had sharp teeth and claws, it was a frightening red creature who's breath waged fear into his comrade's hearts, and its raging claws swept through the Demacian soldiers. Severely wounded, and too weak to fight, Zath gave in and with the last moment his eyes opened, he witnessed the creature devouring his comrades. The black darkness enveloped his mind as he fainted. When he gained his strength back, his comrades were gone, the creature was nowhere to be seen, and he was wrapped in dark claws, savaged with battle blood and ferocity. He wonders if he is still alive, he couldn't think straight, his mind was puzzled by the things that happened. Was he still alive? was he dead? He doesn't have a clue. Frustrated, he swept his arm in front of him. Astonishing, the dark claw that was merged with his right arm formed a huge crescent mark across the forest. He never knew what happened to him, but he had power beyond comparison.He then swept his blade behind him, and again, a huge explosion was heard, and he had formed a huge crater. He was then agonized by a head ache that brought him to his knees, then he heard an ominous voice that stated: I have spared your life...because i see the power inside you. Do not wish for honor no more boy. They do not trust you...but I do. Using the power i gave you, you will become much more powerful than you have ever imagined. with your new power... you ca nsave your daughter. With this he was enraged - he demanded who the stranger was, but his pain just got worse. The voice finally said - Do what i tell you, and you will be able to save her. He hesitated, but he agreed. "Just help me save my daughter's life. She means so much to me". Do not hesitate, show no mercy, and do as i tell you, you will use your new found power to seek out blood and energy across Demacia. You will offer to me each, and everything your blade takes. Do not keep me waiting. He was then teleported back into the villages of Demacia in the middle of the night, where he slaughtered many of the villagers while they slept. The blood his blade earned was offered to his ominous master. The villagers were shocked to see dead bodies all over the place - left by a predator that left no trace, They were terrorized by a terror they couldn't see for even a second. Zathos, his new claimed name, with a threat to dispose all Demacians, and Fill his blade with even more power, demanded entry into the League of Legends for even more victims. "All will be sacrificed to my blade until it is sated" -Zathos Abilities passive: Savage Blade: Zathos gets bonus attack damage equal to 3%/4%/5%/6% of his target's current health. and Zathos is healed 0.12%/0.15%/0.16%/0.17% of the damage dealt. Q- Crescent cleave (60 mana): Zathos cleaves an area in front of him, dealing 35, 60, 85, 110, 130 (+0.6 Bonus AD) damage. He then gains attack speed for 4 seconds after he hits a unit. cooldown: 9.5, 8.5, 7.5, 6.5, 5.5 seconds. W- Ilusion dash (40, 60, 80, 100, 120 mana): Zathos sends a clone of him rushing towards the target location, dealing initial 50, 75, 90, 120, 145 (+1.0 bouns AP) magic damage, The illusion then attacks nearby targets, and duplicates Zathos' abilities when cast (automatically attacks a nearby enemy champion) for 4 more seconds. The illusion deals half of Zathos' attack damage and half his ability power. The illusion can be controlled by holding alt and right clicking, or by reactivating this ablility. cooldown: 18 seconds E- Silent assault (80 mana): Zathos stealths himself and he gains 10%/20%/30%/40%/50% bonus movement speed while stealthed. His next basic attack will make him leap towards his target, dealing 20/25/35/40/45 (+normal attack damage) bonus damage. If he uses an ability instead, that ability will deal 15/20/35/45/55 (+normal ability power) AoE magic damage and an additional 25% slow for 2.1 seconds. cooldown: 8, 10, 12, 14, 16 seconds. R- Hidden Death (110, 120, 150 mana): Zathos enters stealth after a 0.5 second delay, and reveals all enemy champions within a 1500/2000/3500 radius around him, for 10 seconds. He also gains 25%/35%40% bonus movement speed and takes reduced damage while stealthed. His next basic attack on an enemy minion or champion (attacking neutral monsters will not break the stealth) will make him leap at 950 range and he deals 150/250/400 (+0.9 Bonus AD) AoE physical damage and marks all enemy champions hit. After 10 seconds, any target that survives will suffer 80/95/100 magic damage, plus extra damage on how long Zathos was in stealth mode before attacking. (+1.25 damage each second Zathos took in stealth before attacking) cooldown: 100, 90, 80 seconds. Joke: *Sigh, I'll have to get a stainless steel blade soon... *The quickest way to a man's heart.... is through his chest! (laughs) Taunt: *When it comes to me, the slightest slash can be fatal! NNNNGGGRRH (slashes) *Come forth mortal! You shall witness my blade's power! NNNNGGGRRH (slashes) Recommended build Category:Custom champions